


Loving You Was A Beautiful Mistake(but I don't regret it)

by Amberdemons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdemons/pseuds/Amberdemons
Summary: A poem inspired by "You made flowers grow in my lungs and although they're beautiful I cant breathe."





	Loving You Was A Beautiful Mistake(but I don't regret it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published on a site and I'm doing it to gain criticism to help improve my writing skills. Hopefully I'll gain more confidence to post longer pieces.

Even though I knew it'd hurt, I loved you

 

You filled my lungs with flowers,

And even though they were beautiful I couldn't breathe.

 

You'll live in bliss,

Never knowing how you hurt me.

 

I'll live in pain,

Living with a constant reminder of my fruitless love.

 

Maybe one day I'll stop loving you.

 

Maybe one day the flowers will die.

 

Maybe one day you'll love me back.

 

But for now, I'll keep loving you even though it still hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
